


Handcuffing You to the Bed

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Handcuffing You to the Bed

After transferring in from narcotics, Voight had placed you with Antonio Dawson. You seemed to work pretty well together, there were never any complaints, you had a lot of mutual CI’s, and always seemed to work the same angle on cases. You were currently at a stake out, sitting passenger to your partner, your right foot was pushed against the dashboard, elbow leaning against the widow, head in your hand as you played on your phone seemingly bored out of your mind.

“Is there someplace you’d rather be right now?” Antonio looked over at you, cocking a brow,

“It’s Friday night ‘Tonio, I’d rather be anywhere than stuck in the cold working.” Your eyes didn’t leave the screen of your phone once.

“Seriously Y/N?” Dawson knew how you got on stakeouts, but wasn’t expecting this so early into the evening, “Would it kill you to at keep your eyes on the street?” That got your attention, laughing as you turned to face you partner, raising your phone screen for him to see.

“I hacked into their security cams, I’ve got full view inside,” You cocked your head, “You wanna tell me how to do my job again… _Papi?_ ” Your voice laced with sin at the last word, there was one guaranteed way to make nights like this entertaining, and that was by teasing the shit out of Antonio. You’d had your little side _operation_ going on for a while now, thankfully no one had figured it out yet since you kept things very professional otherwise, but nights like tonight, called for a little fun.

“Christ Chiquita.” He muttered under his breath, shaking his head, “You really are trouble when you want to be, aren’t you?”

“Only when I’m bored.” You casually replied, leaning over centre console to palm him firmly through his pants, nipping at his neck before murmuring into his ear, “And feeling like a brat.” Before he could even think to react you were back on your side of the car, same position as earlier, completely un bothered, pinging into the rest of the unit, “I hacked their cameras, got eyes inside, there’s nothing going on yet.”

“Keep us posted, good work Y/L/N.” Hank’s voice came out of the receiver, you turned to glance at Antonio, his pupils were blown, you knew how badly he wanted to get you out of there and take you home, you giggled lightly, knowing how long this could take, he didn’t respond well to that,

“When we get home, I’m cuffing you to the bed and going down on you until my jaw is sore.” 

“Why not get a head start now with your hands?” You cocked a brow, smirk evident on your face as Antonio groaned in response, 

“Y/N…”

“You’re right, it would be much more fun to make this bust with your cum dripping out of me.” You saw your partner shift uncomfortably in his seat, swearing in Spanish. Your main attention was on your phone, where you saw exactly what you’d been waiting for, “Voight we’ve got shots fired inside.”

“Move in!”

****  
A few hours later and you were right Antonio promised you would be, handcuffed to his headboard, his mouth buried in your cunt. It hadn’t started there, oh no he’d riled you up the entire way home, leaving his hand a little to high up on your thigh while he drove, barely brushing where you wanted it most. In the elevator he stood behind you, pulling you tightly to his warm body, lips barely ghosting over your neck. Once inside the apartment he practically threw you against the wall, pinning you to it with his hips in a lip bruising all teeth and tongue kiss that made your knees wobble when he thrust his growing cock against you. He roughly told you to strip and get on the bed and you did promptly that, you were dazed when all he did was cuff you to the headboard and head into the bathroom for a shower, leaving you to slow burn a little longer.

“You still wanna be a lil brat?” Antonio asked, finally emerging, naked, hard, and ready to fucking devour you.

“I supposed I deserved that…” You muttered as he climbed onto the bed, lightly slapping your knee,

“You know the drill, spread your legs for me Chiquita.” You submitted immediately, half wishing you weren’t cuffed so you could bury your hands into his hair. 

Antonio nipped at your calf, leaving a burning trail of kisses and love bites up both legs before he finally settled at your core. His head rest against one of your thighs as he ever so softly caressed a finger between your lips, chuckling as your hips shot off the bed at the contact.

“Eager are we?” Antonio traced your lips with his finger, purposely avoiding your clit while he sucked a bruise onto your inner thigh. You moaned wantonly, pulling against the cuffs, your hips rocked against his finger as it leisurely pushed into your cunt, he curled it, tapping your g-spot a singular time before pulling out entirely. You whined loudly, 

“‘Tonio…” He snickered, creeping two fingers back into you, pumping them out, scissoring them into your wetness, admiring the sopping sounds coming from your completely drenched pussy. He figured you’d had enough torture for now, letting his thumb come to roll circles on your clit, eliciting a shriek of a moan, your body shuddering underneath his fingers. This kept up until you were whimpering, he could feel you start to clench around his fingers, so he pulled them out, removing all contact. Your head flew up, firing a steely glare at the man down between your legs, the glare softened as he pulled the fingers that had been inside of you into his mouth, obscenely sucking them clean.

“Tastes heavenly…guess I should get to work?” You simply growled a groan out, throwing your head back down onto the pillow. Antonio laughed lightly against your thigh before he hastily buried his face into your warm cunt, tossing an arm over your hips to pin you down while licking broad stripes through your lips. Your body struggled against his arm and the cuffs, able to at least roll your hips against his face, your skin was on fire, prickling at the sensation of Antonio’s hands and mouth. His lips wrapped around your clit, sucking it into his mouth while a thick finger found its way back into your heat, curling right into your most sensitive spots. You could feel the coil building, whimpering your body beginning to shake, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, you should’ve seen it coming, felt the smirk of his lips against your skin, but you were just so close. You let out a frustrated cry when he, once again, pulled himself from your body. He let out a dark laugh, nipping at your hip bone, trailing a featherlight finger up your leg.

“I swear to GOD Antonio I will ask for a new partner if you don’t let me cum!”

“You wouldn’t…” He bit into your thigh, 

“At least Ruzek wouldn’t turn down stakeout head.” _That_ got his attention, bringing a smirk to your face, 

“But baby, Ruzek would never be able to fuck you like I can.”

“Then get on with it Dawson…please…” You practically sobbed out the last word, throwing your head back once again, and genuinely surprised when you felt Antonio’s weight on top of you, his cock plunging into your soaking heat. You both moaned loudly at the sensation, you clenched around him almost instantly, the drag of his ridges hitting everything you were keening for pumping in and out of you. Your arms wrenched against the cuffs, a particularly tearful sob tore from your lips causing Antonio to drape his torso over yours, continuing to fuck you senseless as he laid a soft kiss on your cheek, propping himself up on one elbow, using the other hand to rid you of the cuffs. Your arms instantly flew to wrap around him, pulling his body impossibly close, whimpering into his neck as he trailed little love bites over your collarbone. 

“That’s it Chiquita…be a good girl.” The friction of his body on your clit and feeling of his muscles under your hands was exactly what you’d been missing, you practically thrashed, thighs shaking as they wrapped around him, pulling his hips into you roughly. You came, fucking hard, squirting around his cock, moaning his name into his neck, hands pushing their way into his hair. Antonio groaned at that, he’d been half hard since you’d palmed him at the stakeout, and painfully hard when he’d gotten out of the shower, he could feel your release dribbling down your thighs, everything was a sweaty, whimpering, skin on skin mess of heated passion. He fucked you through your orgasm, fast and hard before his hips met yours more erratically, 

“Tonio…” It came out a air breathy moan and it was more than enough to push him over the edge, spilling into you, adding to the sticky mess where your bodies met. He stilled on top of you, forehead against yours, feeling the tips of your fingers lazily drawing patterns across his back, your breath fanning out across his face. As he gained his composure, you pulled him into a leisurely kiss, running a hand through his tousled hair, coming to rest on his cheek. Antonio pulled away softly, eyes boring down at you, he stroked your jaw with his thumb as he slipped out of you, moving his weight onto his side.

“You okay sweetheart?” He murmured, pulling your wrists to him, inspecting the indentations, kissing each wrist, rubbing them lightly.

“Yeah baby…I’m fuckin’ great.” You shared a small laugh over that, you watched as his brows furrowed, attention still paid to the red marks on your wrists as his thumbs traced over them. “Penny for your thoughts?” Antonio’s eye line shifted to your face,

“I’m thinkin’ that if we’re gonna use cuffs again we should get ones meant for this….not for criminals…” You scoffed lightly, 

“Baby I get red easily, they’ll be gone by morning, promise.” You pulled him down to you, curling yourself against him, resting your head on his chest, your fingers tracing patterns once again. He kissed the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you.

“Don’t you dare ask for a new partner either…” You giggled at that, 

“Tonio I never would, I enjoy torturing you on the job far too much for that to happen, and if being a brat gets me more of what just happened, I’m not stopping anytime soon.” You could imagine the giant eye roll that received, one of his hands gave you a swift spank, causing you to yelp.

“Just fuckin’ behave for once would you?” You simply snuggled deeper into his neck giving it a nip while your foot somewhat attempted to pull the covers up over the two of you. Antonio helped you out, wrapping you securely back in his arms as the sheets covered you up.

“I’ll do my best to keep my hands to myself tomorrow.” 

“That’s as good as I’m getting isn’t it.”

“You know it Papi.” He laughed softly, kissing your hair once again before you fell into an adorable slumber, at least this way you were quiet he thought.


End file.
